


The Phone Call

by Hinata28h



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: "Mattie! Look I'm sorry about the fight! BUT can we just forg—" "Next new message."





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> Also posted on FF and Tumblr; mainly dialogue, potentially crack.

_"Mattie! Look I'm sorry about the fight! BUT can we just forg—"_

"Next new message."

_"Mattie? Uh, can you like pick up the phone? Mattie? Maaatt—"_

"Next new message."

_"Mm-Ahh-Teh-EEE! Pick. Up. The. Phone~ Pah-Ll-EE—"_

"Next new message."

_"Damn it Mattie! Answer your fucking pho—"_

"Next new message."

_"Look I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to piss you off! I'm an idiot! I kno—"_

"Next new message."

_"Mattie...Please pick up...I'm not coming home until you pick up! Plea—"_

"Next new message."

_"Mattie! Can we please talk about this! Please! I know you're mad but I— SHIT—"_

A screeching noise was heard on the other line. Metal crashing, windows breaking, people screaming, and cries of terror until there is nothing more than a dead silence. What sounds to be heavy breathing on the line is rapid and ferocious, there are voices in the background that are unfortunately burrowed out from these treacherous breaths.

 _"Oh My God!"_ A women screamed, _"Help him! Someone help him! His car's on fire!"_

 _"Him? What about them?"_ Another screamed. _"He's the one who crashed into them!"_

 _"Forget that and help them both! Call 911!"_ A man yelled, _"In the mean time, we need to get them out before anyone dies!"_

_"How? His car's on fire and I doubt anyone's go—"_

_"Oh, sorry Mattie, I'll talk to you later! Movie's getting to the good part!"_

"Message ended."

Matthew stared at his phone for what seemed to be forever before dialing Alfred's phone and leaving a message for said person.

"ALFRED FUCKING JONES! YOU ARE SOOOO GETTING A WHAT-FOR WHEN YOU GET HOME! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED YOU HAD ME WHEN I  **FUCKING**  HEARD A FUCKING CARCRASH! I'M JUST— I'M JUST SO FUCKING PISSED OFF AT YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU  **EVER**  DO THAT AGAIN YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I feel like this would be considered crack. It's so shoddy but I still love it.


End file.
